


You’ll Be Amazed About How Good It Feels

by Mhoram



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Dry Humping, Grinding, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy shows Wells a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy smirked at Wells, “Come on, you know you want to Wells”

Wells blinked “What the hell do you mean?”

He licked his lips “Have ever been with anyone before?”

Wells eyes narrowed “No, have you?”

Bellamy shrugged “I've been around, but I like you a lot.” He took another step and ran his hand across Wells arm. “It won’t hurt, you might even like it.”

Wells backed up until his back hit the wall, he was out of places to retreat to. Before he could do anything else, Bellamy was kissing him, running his fingers across his face. He moaned as he felt Bellamy run his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

He shoved Bellamy back, he stumbled and hit the ground. Wells sat on top and lifted his face to his. He kissed him back. His arms wrapped all around Bellamy pulling him closer and closer towards him. There lips touched.

Wells smiled and kissed him on the nose. His lips trailed all along Bellamy’s neck. He grazed his neck slightly with his teeth as he made his way across his collarbone.

Bellamy gasped, as Wells started to grind against him. Faster and faster until they were both hard. They were both panting and gasping and then it was over. They were both exhausted and far too tired to move, so they just lay there listening to the sounds of the night.


	2. Tension

Wells got up and looked around; there was no trace of Bellamy anywhere. He sighed and made his way back to camp. When he reached the entrance, he spotted Bellamy a short distance away. He made his way across the camp towards him. He was deep in conversation with Murphy, he cleared his throat. Bellamy turned to look at him and then nodded to Murphy. Murphy gave Wells a look before walking off; Bellamy gripped him by the arm and pulled him towards a nearby tent. 

"What the hell do you want?" Bellamy muttered.

"Why are you such an ass?" 

Bellamy grinned "It’s all a part of my charm."

"What was that about? Last night?"

Bellamy shrugged "I have no idea what you’re talking about"

Wells sighed "You know what I'm talking about, you kissed me last night"

"I didn't hear you complaining" Bellamy smirked.

Wells shrugged "Well, I just want to know why? Why did you do it?"

Bellamy stared him right in the eyes, "I like you Wells, and I told you that." 

Bellamy ran his hand all along his arm, he briefly brushed his fingers.

Wells sighed “You’re scared, I know you are.”  
Bellamy scowled “I’m not scared of anything.”

Wells shoved him, causing him to stumble back a bit. Wells advanced towards him, “Just stop it with the bullshit tough guy act. Something has got you scared, just admit it.”  
Bellamy backed further and further away from him, before he turned and left. Leaving Wells alone in the tent, he knew something was up with Bellamy but he still hadn't figured out what it was.  
They way he had acted around him, was strange enough but he was hiding something. Wells went out of the tent to find that Bellamy was nowhere nearby. He sighed; he knew that Bellamy would be avoiding him now.  
He walked out the camp, to gather more wood and to his surprise he found Bellamy standing nearby.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Bellamy smiled “I wanted to see you.”  
Wells sighed “Don’t you have something else to do.”  
He grinned and moved closer towards him, “Yeah, I do.”  
He kissed him, this time it was soft. His hand was moving through his hair, his other hand pulled him closer towards him. His lips moved down across his neck, Wells gasped as Bellamy pressed against him. He felt how hard he was, against his stomach.  
Bellamy pushed him against a nearby tree, his hands moving under his shirt. Wells gripped him and pulled him off slowly.  
“What are you doing?”  
Bellamy smiled “What does it look like I’m doing?”  
Wells took a few steps back away from Bellamy, “I can’t be doing this, not with you.”  
Bellamy frowned “Why not?”  
“Well for one thing, I’m not ready for this kind of relationship. I need to figure out a few things, okay.”  
Bellamy nodded  
Wells walked off in the direction of the camp, not bothering to look back.


End file.
